Starting From The Begining
by Chrystal Cleare
Summary: This is a story of how Nessie and Jacob try to keep their love from falling apart. Jacob is out with the pack for 6 months. When Nessie goes back to school,she meets someone new, and has to choose between him or Jacob. First Fanfic. bad sum, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Sunset and the City

Chapter 1: Sunset and the City

It's been six months since Jacob Black left me. He told me that he had to help Sam and the pack. He left me in the doorway to my family's cottage, staring after him. Every night, we talk on the phone, but it's never enough. Especially when I don't get any privacy about it either. Living in a family of vampires has its ups and downs. This is one of the downs.

Edward and Bella are able to hear everything I say, and in Edward's case, think. But the worst part about Jacob leaving me is that ever since he left, I haven't really been happy.

And Bella and Edward can see that.

They try to cheer me up by taking me to the city, and watching the sun set, but it never helps. It really is very pretty, watching the sun go down, and twilight start, and the city lights all come on. But it never helps soothe the pain of losing him.

Every night I would go with them. Just to see if it would help the pain. Even a little.

But it never has.

And tonight, I decided to stay home.

"Nessie?" Edward called.

"Yea, Dad? " I answered, seeing him appear in my doorway.

"Your mother and I are going out to see the city now. Are you coming with us?" He asked, looking over at me on my bed.

"No thanks, Dad. I don't feel much up to going to the city tonight. I'll stay home tonight." I said, waving off his offer. He came over to me, and lay down next to me on my bed.

"Is something bothering you, sweetheart?" He asked me, concern and anxiety clear in his hazel eyes.

"No, I'm fine Daddy, really. I just don't really feel like going to the city tonight, that's all." I said, singing a song in my head so he couldn't find out my true reason for staying behind. So Edward couldn't see Jacob's husky face in my head, smiling at me, but I was obviously a little late. He had seen the picture. And I was busted.

"Nessie, Jacob said that he would be back as soon as he could." Said my father, trying to reassure my guilty conscious.

"I know, Daddy. I'm just worried about him. I love him, Daddy. I'm just scared that he might get hurt. I just don't like the thought that someone could have hurt him." I said, tears coming in my eyes. Edward pulled me into his arms and rocked me slowly back and forth.

"I'm terrified, Daddy." I whimpered. I had my head in my hands and was sobbing uncontrollably. Bella must have heard me crying and was suddenly next to Edward and me on my bed.

"Nessie." Bella said, stroking my hair in a slightly soothing rhythm. "I was just on the phone with Jacob, and he promised to come home once he was done helping Sam and the pack." Bella whispered. I nodded weakly, and told them to go on to the city without me. Edward shot me a nervous glance, which I pretended not to see. He kissed my hair, and then swiftly got off my bed.

"I love you, Renesmee"

"I love you too, Dad" I said and smiled up at him.

Bella got off my bed just as quickly and effortlessly as Edward had. She bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Be good" She said softly

"I promise, Mommy" I said in a mock baby voice, and chuckled at how realistic I sounded.

Bella smiled, and left my room with Edward, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob's Back?

**Chapter Two – Jacob's Back**

When Edward and Bella left my room, I heard them talking in low whispers. They must have forgotten that I could hear them perfectly well.

"Love, are you sure she'll be alright?" Edward asked Bella in a worried tone.

"Yes, Edward. She'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll put my shield up around her. OK?" Bella whispered back, reassuringly.

"Yes, I suppose that would be OK" Edward said, slight reluctance in his voice.

Once I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, I pulled out my cell phone. (Edward had gotten it for me for my first birthday.) I pressed '1' and Jacob's number popped up on my speed dial. I pressed 'call' and I heard the phone starting to dial. After the second ring Jacob picked up the phone, and I felt a huge wave of relief wash through me. I loved hearing his beautiful, husky voice again, on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Baby Girl" Jacob said in a happy tone

"Hey!" I exclaimed. I was so glad to hear his voice.

"How are you?!" I asked. I was so anxious to talk to him, I couldn't stop fidgeting.

"I'm a little tired, but thrilled to hear your beautiful voice again, Ness." Jacob said.

I could hear the smile on his face, the sweet honey pleasure of his voice going through his smile. I flushed a bright red at his words. (A trait that got carried over from Bella. Ugh)

"Thanks, Jacob. Hey, Bella told me today that you talked her recently?" I asked more than stated.

I could hear the unease in his voice now.

"Uh... Yeah. Sorry baby. I wanted to keep it a surprise, but Sam said that if he gets everything under control, then I might be coming home tomorrow."

I then heard a large 'BANG!' in the background and then Jacob's frantic voice on the line.

"I got to go. I'll call you later. Bye" And with that, the line went dead. I closed my phone, and stared off into space. About 10 minutes had passed before I finally got up, and went to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I went straight to the pantry to get something to eat. As I was putting my dishes away in the sink, I heard the front door open. In came Edward and Bella.

"Nessie! We're home!" Came Bella's voice, drifting in from the foyer, and into the kitchen.

"I'm in kitchen, Mom!" I called back in the direction of the foyer.

I went over to the fridge to get something to drink. As I was closing the fridge door, all of a sudden a pair of massive hands were in front of my eyes and all the lights when out around me. My hands immediately flew up to where my captor's hands were. I touched them, and immediately knew who my captor was.

"Uncle Emmett" I said. I knew it was him. Only Uncle Emmett has that strong of hands. I felt a head come lower down to my ear, and whisper in it.

"Guess again, Baby Doll"


	3. Chapter 3: Time's Up

**Chapter 3: Did'ya Miss Me? **

Once I heard his voice, I knew exactly who my captor was again, but this time, I was positive exactly who it was. I screamed with joy, twisted out of his grip, and flung my arms around his neck. I wished I never had to move from that position.

"Jacob! Oh my gosh! You said that you were gonna try to come home tomorrow!" I said in a rush, not able to get the words out fast enough.

He chuckled at me, and pulled me in one of his bear hugs.

"Hey, Baby. Did'ya miss me?" He said, tickling my ear with his sweet breath.

I laid my hand on the side of his face, turned it towards mine, and kissed him passionately. We stayed this way, kissing in my kitchen, for about five minutes.

When we finally pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily, and Jacob my stroking my cheek with one hand, and the other was on the small of my back.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Jacob said, once he'd calmed his breathing back to normal.

I giggled and nodded my head. Then, behind us, I heard Edward clear his throat, trying to get our attention.

Jacob set me gingerly on my feet, but kept his grip snug around my waist.

"Hello, Jacob. It's good to see you back and well." Edward said, trying to keep his displeasure of Jacob's return from showing. He still despised Jacob, but he was civil enough to put up with him for me. I loved my father.

"Dad, can Jacob stay over tonight?" I asked. I knew that he would go into my head for more of an explanation of why I would ask this question. So, I thought to Edward,

"_He's exhausted. It looks like he probably has gotten no more than an hour an a half of sleep in 3 days. I don't want him to be out wandering on his own. Something could happen to him. Please, Daddy!" _I pleaded with Edward.

Finally, after about 2 minutes, he nodded his head, and agreed to allow Jacob to stay over tonight.

"Sure, Renesmee. Jacob can stay over." He said, stalking out of the room.

Jacob smiled broadly and hugged me closer to his chest, never letting me go.

Jacob and I talked in the living room about everything. So much has happened in the six months that he was gone. I started wearing a bra, Jacob's hair got a lot longer. He got taller (if that's even possible...) and I got a little taller too. Not much, I'm still a short 5 foot 6 inches, where-as, compared to Jacob, who's 7 foot 2 inches.

We talked about the pack. And we talked about the clan. We talked about everything, really. But we also kissed a lot. Nothing big, just the little chaste kisses that Edward and Bella had to do when Bella was human, to keep her that way.

Jake knew that because I was a half, I still had the venom. Though it wasn't as pure, it was still there. And if I were the bite him, or get any of the venom into him, it could cause him pain. Even a werewolf can be hurt by the venom of a vampire.

And then there were times when we didn't do anything at all. Just bathe in the presence of each other. I would sit in his lap, with my head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around my hips, and his head would be on mine. And we would just sit there. Doing nothing at all. Just sitting. Though it may seem like a waste of time, I loved it. For those were the times when we didn't have to say anything, to say everything. And that was just amazing.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sleep Over

**Chapter 4: The Sleep Over**

Jacob had me in his arms, carrying me to my room. It was 1:30am, and we had been up for the past 4 hours, talking in the living room.

I woke up, right when he had walked into my room with me. Jacob saw me stir, and froze, not wanting to wake me.

"Hey there, Sleepy Head" he whispered.

"Oh. Hey Jake. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"I tried to get out of his grasp, and apologize for passing out on him, but he cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't worry about it, Nessie. I don't mind." He said, pulling me closer to him, which I didn't mind in the least.

He took me over to my bed, and set me down under the covers. When he turned to leave, I caught his arm, pulling him back.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

Jacob grinned from ear to ear, and sat down on the edge of my bed. When I got up on my knees, I wrapped my arms around his neck to get him to come further onto the bed. Obediently, he followed.

"So, now that I'm awake, I wanna know how the pack is." I said, sitting down on my pillows and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Well," He started, his face screwed up in thought, "Claire just had her 7th birthday ( **AN- Sorry guys, I haven't the book in a long time, so I don't really remember how old Claire is. If you know, add 4 years to that, and tell me. It would really help and I would really appreciate it )**. Quil had gotten her a little stuffed animal wolf. When Claire had opened the present, and seen it, she mimicked Quil's playful growl, and pounced on him. He fell to the ground, with Claire on top of his chest, laughing. It was really cute." Jacob said, rubbing my leg.

I immediately felt bad, for making Jake move. He must really miss everyone there.

Jake used to live in La Push with his dad, Billy. But, after I was born, he was over so much, that now he has his own room for when he stays over. He couldn't stand to be away from me. He always got whiney when the pack needed him, and he was with me. Now, he just promises to be back, and he usually is within the next 24 hours.

Until he left me, that is. But, he promised me that he'll never do it again. He said that he nearly died from having to stay away from me for so long.

"Awww. That is cute. I'm glad she liked it." I said. I didn't want Jake to know how bad I felt about taking him away from his friends. "I'm glad that Claire liked her present. She must really like hanging out with an 18-year-old werewolf **( AN- Like I said earlier, the ages aren't as accurate as I wish they were. If you know the real age of the characters from BD, and then add 4 years, and tell me, I'll give you a special sneak peek at the newest chapter. )**. I said, joking around with Jacob. He laughed at my joke, and pulled me into his lap.

I tried to hide the pain of not being able to enjoy what every other child has. I've never had a childhood. For God's sake, I'm 4 and I look like I'm 15! What kind of kid wants to look like they've lived for 15 years, when really, you've only lived 4! Definitely not me. I would trade in the world for the chance to have a real childhood.

It turns out that I didn't do a good job at hiding my pain, and agony. Jacob saw my pout, and immediately there was concern and anxiety in his beautiful, depthless eyes.

He pulled me closer to his chest, and kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean....I..." He struggled to find the right words. But I don't even think he knows what he's sorry about, besides making me sad. But that must be enough of a reason to be sorry for anything.

Finally, he whispered in my ear, running his hand down my back, and across my waist, knowing that in doing so, he can get me to tell him anything.

"What's bothering you, Baby? What did I say?" he asked, truly worried now.

I began to sob lightly. I didn't have the ability to love my childhood. I didn't have one, and it wasn't fair!

"Nessie? Please, what's wrong?" Jacob's voice was pained. I hated hearing his voice shake with pain like this. He shook me lightly.

"Not-t-thing. I-It's just...I ca-ca-cant age at a-all! I n-n-never get t-to e-en-enjoy a chi-child-hood. I HATE BEING A HALF VAMPIRE!" I screamed, pounding the bed with my fists.

I was so infuriated at how even my perfect boyfriend had a childhood, when he was a werewolf.

I couldn't even have friends over to the cottage without the small possibility of Edward or Bella losing control! I could never tell my friends about stupid or funny things that I did when I was little. I never was little. I was little for maybe a day, and I don't even remember that!

I struggled out of Jacob's iron grip on me, and stormed out of the cottage.

When I was about to take off in the woods, a pair of steel arms where around me.

"Nessie, calm down. It's just me." I heard Edward's voice in my ear, gently pulling me away from the edge of the woods.

"Oh Daddy! Why did I have to be born a half vampire?! I want a childhood! I want to be able to tell people about all the funny and stupid things I did when I was two. Why can't I just have a normal life?!" I asked, stamping my foot.

I hated my life. It never seemed to be what I wanted it to be. I wanted so bad to be a normal kid. To be able to go through puberty, to go through kindergarten, and go to the movies with my friends, without the chance of loosing my control on my thirst.

Though it was small, and hardly ever, I still had to hunt. But thanks to Bella, only once a month. And even then, I only had to have about one or two deer.

But that didn't stop my hatred to it.

"I always wondered the same thing, Honey." Edward said, starting to move again, back to the cottage.

"Always wondering why this fate had chosen me. I didn't like it at the beginning. I never did. But, I finally learned to accept the fact that, I could never tell anyone about my secret. Only my one true love. The one person that would change my life forever. That person also just so happened to be Bella. And when the right person comes along, they will accept the fact that you are who you are."

"Nothing you do or he does, or anyone else does, can change that part about you. That person will change your life forever. That person may or may not be Jacob Black. Just because he imprinted on you, doesn't mean that YOU are to love him. It just means that HE has to love you. No matter what he does, he's always gonna love you. Nothing anyone can ever do to change that."

By the time Edward had finished with this little speech of his, we were in sight of the cottage front windows, and I could see Jacob there, in the window, searching the woods for me. When I saw his face, I bolted for the door, ran through it, and crashed into Jacob. I clung to him, crying into his shirt, constantly apologizing for the way I've been acting.

Jacob picked me up, and carried me to my room, never making me let go.

When we got to my room, he set me down, lay down on the bed with me, and allowed me to snuggle up to his side, and fall asleep.

That night, I dreamt that I was a normal girl. Just like Bella when she met Edward. Like when they were in 'Their Meadow' and Edward had proposed his love to her. At the time, Bella was just a completely normal person. Brown hair, brown eyes. 5 foot 5 inches. A natural klutz. Brainiac. I dreamt that, when I met Jacob, I was just like that. Completely normal. Nothing weird about me at all.

Then, all of a sudden, the scene changed, and I was the half vampire that I am now, but this time, the guy in the meadow with me wasn't Jacob.

He was different.

He had beautiful blue eyes, with hints of gold in them. He looked like he was sculpted out of granite. His shirt was wet. I don't know from what, and I didn't care. The cotton clung to his perfectly chiseled body. He looked like a god. His hand was outstretched to me, and when he took a step toward me, he did it hesitantly. As if the wrong move would send me away through the woods again, running away screaming. Or, maybe he was scared of me. Maybe he knew what I was. Either way, that didn't stop his foot...

This confused me, but I didn't bother pondering this feeling much. I don't know why, but it did. I wanted him to afraid that he would scare me off, not afraid of me.

I got my wish.

He smiled at me, showing two rows of perfectly white teeth.

And then it hit me.


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

**Chapter 5: Shopping **

**3:30 am Monday morning**

I woke up screaming, bolting upright. Jacob quickly grabbed my arm, and pulled me down again, covering my mouth with is hand.

"Baby! What is it?! What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" He threw all these questions at me, trying to get my attention.

I just shook my head. I didn't want to believe it. It couldn't have been true. It just couldn't have been.

No.

That guy. He couldn't have been.

But it was the only explanation

He was a vampire.

A beautiful, perfectly hot vampire.

Jacob grabbed the side of my face, turned it towards his, and demanded what was wrong.

"Nothing. It was just a dream. Just a dream. It wasn't real. It couldn't have been. I'm fine. I'm sorry about waking you. I didn't mean to" I said in a rush, trying to get my thoughts straight. Trying to reassure myself that he wasn't a vampire. But I didn't want to believe it...

I dreamed I was a normal girl.

Jacob as my boyfriend.

Then the scene changed, and I was as I am now.

A half vampire, half human.

Looking at a damn hot vampire.

That wanted me.

Accepted me.

That's all I wanted. I just wanted to be accepted in society, not to be a danger to those I love.

And now, my main priority was to find out who this guy was. I had to. If I didn't, then it would bug me until I did.

I lay back down next to Jacob, and tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about that guy. About 20 minutes later, I heard Jake's heavy snoring, signaling that he was deep in sleep.

_I'm glad Edward allowed him to stay over tonight. I wouldn't want to hear this out in the woods. I would be scared too. And, I wouldn't want something to happen to him. He was my first friend. My literal, life-long friend. I never want to loose him. Never. _I thought to myself. I snuggled closer to Jake, and as if he were awake, his arm tightened around me.

_**5 hours later 8:30 am Monday morning**_

"Alice! I'm ready to go!" I called through the woods. I knew that Alice would have heard me. I ran over to her Porsche, and waited for her to come. 20 seconds later, Alice was in the car, and was starting the engine. I climbed into the car, and buckled up.

_At least Alice drives at a more modest speed than Edward_. I thought. Ugh. I hate driving with Edward. He always goes 120 mph!

I sighed, and slumped down a little in the seat.

"Here." Alice said, handing me a bag that looked like it could be a suitcase "Put on some mascara, eyeliner, blush, and some lip-gloss. I want you to look presentable when we try on all your clothes. You need more clothes. I can't stand to see you in those grubby old clothes that you wear at the cottage. Ugh. It drives me crazy." She said, shaking her head.

I giggled silently at her disgusted look. Alice could always make me laugh.

"OK, first, off to Abercrombie" Alice said, getting all hyper again.

After trying on maybe the whole store, and being in the dressing room for about an hour, Alice got me 15 new outfits. She had her credit card out and swiped before the guy even told her the total.

Later, after stopping in the food court for me to get something to eat, we went over to Forever 21, Hollister, Papaya, Coach, American Eagle, and Bath & Body Works, spending roughly $2000, we left with maybe 50 bags, off to Alice's little Porsche.

_**3 Hours Later 11:30 am**_

"Jake, are you home?" I asked in a normal tone, walking into the cottage.

About 30 seconds later, I felt large strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Nessie. How was shopping with your Auntie?" He said in a mock voice of a little kid.

"Just wonderful. I loved shopping!" I said sarcastically, turning around in his arms, and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smirked back up at me, and gingerly kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad you had fun, Baby."

"Oh, yeah. I had a blast shopping!" I smirked back at him; lightly punching his jaw, knowing that he probably didn't even noticed that I touched him, except for the change in skin temperature.

His chuckle was a low sound. Almost like the sound of a Hummer coming to life. My stomach groaned, and he released me, knowing that when I get hungry, I can get cranky.

"Lunch time for the vamp?" He asked me teasingly.

"More like snack time for the vamp" I muttered under my breath, knowing that he would have heard it, with his 'wonderful' werewolf hearing.

Once I'd eaten my 'lunch' and had put all my clothes in my closet ( which was about 5 times the size of my room, I have to admit, stocked from wall to wall) I went to go looking for a bathing suit so Jake and I could go swimming in the lake nearby.

When I was standing in my closet, trying to figure out which bathing suit to wear, I heard a soft knock at my door.

"You decent, Nessie?" I heard Jacob's husky voice drift through the door

"NO! Not yet! I'll be done in a minute!" I called back, almost yelling at his impatience. He never really was that patient, except when I was a little baby.

"OK. I'll be waiting for you out in the living room."

"I said I'll be there in a minute. Its not like I have a whole other closet full of bathing suits that I have to choose from" I said under my breath when I knew that he couldn't hear me very well anymore.

I ended up picking my favorite suit. It was 2-piece bikini from Ralph Lauren. It had dark green and light green strips across it all. I'd named it Steve. (Yes, I name my clothes. But only the ones that I like or wear a lot.)

When I came back out of my room, I saw him lounging over the sofa, his feet dangling off the edge of the sofa. I giggled softly at how funny he looked. When he heard me, he turned around, and immediately saw me in my swim suit, and knew that I was ready to go. When I was walking over to him, I saw him eyeing me eagerly. I saw him start to fidget as I got slowly closer.

"Hey Baby" He said, in a slightly seductive voice

"Hey" I answered him, eyeing him suspiciously

He pulled me into his lap, and started to kiss me. When our lips crashed together, it was like fire and ice. My stone cold lips, against his fire hot, liquid lips. It was natural for me to respond to him. When our lips met, I immediately kissed him back. But what stunned me the most, was when he parted his lips so slightly, and ran his tongue slowly over my lips.

'_I totally was not expecting that_' I thought.

I sat in his lap, frozen. He never did that. Never. He was always so protective of me. He never wanted to get too close to me, in case I were to accidently bite him or something. But now, he didn't seem to care.

His tongue came back to my lower lip, and ran across it again, as if I hadn't felt it before. I surrendered with a slight moan in the back of my throat, and parted my lips. His tongue came in my mouth eagerly, searching all around my mouth for my tongue. When he finally found it, it was like an electric shock went through him, and into me. I jumped, and accidently pulled away. Jake was immediately worried that he had gone too far too fast, and was immediately apologizing.

"Oh. Nessie. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean.....I just thought......I mean-"I cut him off, as he started to stammer, trying to find the right words.

"No, no. Jake, hone, its OK. I was stunned. You've never done that before, so I was just caught by surprise. I just felt an electric shock when your tongue touched mine. I'm sorry. I overreacted." I was just rambling now, a blush creeping up into my face.

"You remind me of your mother." He muttered, looking down, avoiding my eyes. _I remind him of my mom!?! Is that supposed to be a compliment?! _

Jake noticed the panic expression on my face when he looked up, and tried to explain.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that Nessie. I meant that, when I kissed Bella, the same thing happened to me. I felt an electric shock on my tongue. It made me think that it meant that I had finally imprinted, but turns out I was just imprinting on the gorgeous person she was soon to conceive."

_Well, that's nice. _I thought bitterly, and sarcastically.

But before I could say anymore, his lips were crushing mine again. I reacted immediately, and was kissing him back gingerly. When I felt his lips part, I thought that it would be a good idea to wrap my arms around his neck. When I did so, he was instantly turned on. His tongue shot into my mouth this time, knowing exactly where my tongue was. Our tongues danced together like that for some time.

All the while, my hands had a mind of their own and were searching his body. His was doing the same. They didn't have much to roam under. I was constantly feeling his warm, rough hands running over my cool, stone skin. I shivered slightly, and pulled back, to get some badly needed air.

He didn't seem to care though. When his lips were away from mine, his lips were going up and down on my neck, inhaling deeply. I moaned in the back of my throat.

'_It sure is a good thing that Bella and Edward are over at Carlisle and Esme's house'_

His hand was now groping at the small of my back, just above the bottoms of my suit. When I finally figured out what he was doing, I jumped out of his lap, and ran into my room, full vampire speed. I threw myself on the bed, and was immediately crying at how badly he wanted me, but I could never give myself to him. I curled up in a ball on my bed, and continued to cry, while I felt a pair of warm, strong arms, pull me into his chest.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry. I thought you wanted to. You seemed to ready. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you." He whispered soothingly into my ear, running his large hand up and down my bare thigh. I swatted at his hand, as I came back up. He instantaneously got my message, and stopped his rhythmic strokes.

_Daddy! Daddy! Please, come home! I need you! Please, come help me. Jake was trying....trying...Daddy, please! Help me! I can't take this. _I silently called to Edward, knowing that he would hear me.

And surely enough, he was in my room, thrusting Jake off of me a minute later. He pulled me into his arms, and was rocking me back and forth.

"Shh, Nessie. It's okay. Daddy's here. He'll make Jacob leave, trust me." Edward cooed in my ear. He lifted his head from my ear, and I could hear a low, menacing growl escape his lips, rumbling low in his throat. In the next second, Bella was there, on the ground with Jacob.

"Jacob. How could you? She's not even 5 yet! She's still a baby! You of all people should know better. You imprinted. That doesn't mean that you need to be in bed with her before she's ready! What happened?" She murmured low and fast in his ear.

"I don't know. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry Bella, Edward. I'm so, so sorry Nessie. I really am. Please, forgive me? I'll never do it again. I swear." Jacob pleaded with me, his eyes full of sorrow, and... Pain. I couldn't just sit here and be angry at my imprinter, no matter what he did.

"Damn right you won't! You will be banned from this house, until I can think of a better punishment, other than slicing your head off right this minute!" Edward roared, his arm swinging around, and slamming into Jacob's face. I heard a crack, and broke down further. Jacob fell, and stayed down, knowing it would be better not to challenge him when he was in this state.

And as if Edward had read my mind (which he probably did), he told Jacob to leave. Apparently Edward thought that I needed some time alone. And, obviously, Edward and Jacob were having a silent conversation.

"Yes, that sounds like a good time."

"No. I don't think so."

"Yes, she is, and, if she lets you, you can. But it's up to her."

"Tomorrow."

"Now get out."**(AN– they were NOT talking about when Jake could have sex with Nessie, they were talking about when would be a good time for him to come over. You'll find out where they will be going in the next chapter)** was the last thing I heard from Edward, before Jacob walked out of my bedroom.

While I was in Edwards arms, he started to hum a song that I think was Esme's favorite. I was instantly asleep in his arms by the second line.

That night, I had the same dream as the night before.

The same pale, white god standing in front of me in Edward and Bella's meadow. The same razor sharp teeth in his mouth. The same perfectly toned muscles in the tight black shirt. The same piercing blue eyes, with hints of topaz. The same stunningly beautiful person as the night before.

I still couldn't believe that I hadn't met him.

When, all of a sudden the scene changed again, and in front of me, in an unfamiliar wood, was Jacob. My Jacob. Cringing over in pain. I looked around for the source of his pain, and as I moved backwards, searching for the person that made him this way, away from him, his cries lessened. When I was a total of about 10 feet away from him, his cries went completely away, and he was standing, glaring at me.

"Why, Nessie? Why?" His whole body shook with rage, and he stepped closer to me. Once he did, he immediately regretted it. The pain started up again. He stepped back again, and his pain was gone. Realization finally struck. Hard and fast. He was cringing in pain...from me. I was the one who was causing him this awful pain and agony. He glared at me again, and then muttered under his breath,

"I hate you Nessie. I hate you with all my existence. I wish I never had imprinted on you. It was obviously the largest mistake of my like." His tone was covered his complete and pure hatred.

I was now the one cringing back in pain. It hurt to see Jacob this mad at me. It did. And soon, I was on the ground, crying, in agony, loss, and pain, as Jacob could finally come close to me, without his pain.

He was beating me. He was hitting me. Hurting me. I was screaming in agony, and the impact of his hit was causing my stomach to twist in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6: Dominic

**Chapter 6: Dominic **

I bolted upright in my bed, screaming from the dream I had just had.

_It couldn't have been real. It couldn't have. No. How had I given him that much pain, just by being near me? It didn't make sense. He loves me. He imprinted on me. He has to love me. But, just because he has to love me, doesn't mean that he has to love everything that I do. _

_Oh my God. _

_This couldn't be happening. Jacob is forced to love me, because he imprinted on me. So he HAS to love me. _

_But… He doesn't. His mind says yes, but his heart says no. Jacob can't love me. Not when I cause him this much pain. No. _

_But… I can't just let him go. I love him. But my love isn't returned. When he comes near me, he smells the _awful _smell of vampire, and when I come near him, I smell the _awful_ smell of werewolves. We're not compatible. _

When I realized this, I started to sob loudly.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Jacob. I…I-"But I couldn't finish my sentence, because all of a sudden there was a pair of warm lips over my mouth

His large, calloused hands were cupping my face, and his tongue was on my lower lip. I didn't know what to do, so instead, I just shut down. I didn't respond. I sat there, limp, waiting for my captor to release me.

After about 2 minutes of waiting like this, he finally got the message that I wasn't going to respond, and pulled back. When I saw that it was my Jacob kissing me, I screeched. His eyes widened and his hand was covering my mouth immediately.

"Shhhh! Edward kicked me out. I'm not supposed to be here. Please, Nessie, keep your voice down." He pleaded with me, his eyes pained with how much he needed me.

I just simply nodded my head. When he took his hand off my mouth, I climbed into his lap.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that Jake. I really am. I didn't mean to get you kicked out or anything. I was just scared." My voice was so pained; it was hardly more than a whisper.

His hand stroked my check, and I leaned my face into his hand. It was now a natural reflex.

"I didn't mean to cause you pain Nessie. I thought you wanted to. I'm sorry. I-"

But I cut him off, by slamming my mouth into his. He surrendered to me, and kissed me back. My fingers intertwined in his shaggy hair, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

When I felt his warm hands on my cold skin, a low moan escaped me.

Jacob saw that as a good sign, and his hands crept up my shirt. They started to roam all around my torso. When his hands came in contact with my breasts, a groan escaped him, and his lips stared to make their way down my neck, and onto my collarbone.

"Jake" I gasped. I couldn't allow him to continue his exploration. It would be wrong. I couldn't do it. And, yet. I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop. I couldn't find it in me to have him _want_ to stop.

I reluctantly took my hands out from behind his neck, and gently pushed against his chest.

"Jaaaaaaakkkkke" I gasped, drawing his name out. "You know that you really have to stop now." I whispered so quietly, that I could hardly hear myself. When he heard my reluctance to have him stop, he chuckled, and brought his lips back to mine.

"Then, maybe we can finish it some other time. When you're ready; I'll wait forever if I have to. I'll wait 'til you're ready. I won't rush you." He brought his lips to the hollow behind my ear, and whispered.

If I could have melted, I would have right then and there.

_He was willing to do anything for me. He was_ my_ Jacob. Always and Forever_. _He would never leave me, because I wasn't giving him what he wanted fast enough. He would love me; now and forever. _

"Alright" It was hard not to allow my moan to escape me; but Jake obviously still heard it, because he chuckled.

"Nessie"

I gasped. Not because someone said my name, but because of _who_ said my name.

Edward. Oh no!

"Jake, go! Hurry! Edward's gonna find you!"

"I already have" A deep, menacing voice sounded from my doorway.

"Jacob Black. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Daughters. Bedroom." Edward's voice sounded so... intimidating. That was the weird part.

I felt my mother's arms wrap my arms around my back, and hold me there. I was useless now. Bella's grip was much stronger than mine. Bella was also faster than me.

_Stupid half-vampire genes!_

I struggled and struggled against Bella's grip, but no matter how hard I pulled, she held stronger.

"Nessie, please stop. You know that Jake wasn't supposed to be here. You knew. Why did you break the rules? You've never done that. Never. Why start now?"

Tears were streaming down my face now.

_I don't know. Why did I break the rules? I was always good. Yes; I knew Jake wasn't supposed to be here. I knew it. I knew it. _

My knees gave way under me, and I collapsed.

The last thing I heard was my father scream my name. I wanted to reply. I really did.

But before I could do anything, my world went black.

I had passed out.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________________________________________________________

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Ugh. What the hell? Why is there something beeping? I thought I passed out. Or...huh? Daddy? Dad? Help. What is this?_

The darkness was starting to come back.

"Ness? Nessie, come on. Oh, Nessie, please stay with us. Renesmee?"

It was Edward. He must have been listening to my thoughts, to know that I was awake now.

"Daddy?" I croaked. My throat was parched. It hurt to speak.

"Oh, Nessie! Yes, Daddy's right here. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. It's alright."

Edward's voice was so pained.

"Edward."

Someone was calling him. I couldn't make out the voice, because the darkness was coming again.

"I'll be right there, Carlisle."

_Carlisle. That name. It...It sounded so familiar. _

"Let Renesmee sleep Edward. She has school soon, and she needs to go. Let her sleep."

I faintly felt Edward's grip tighten on my hand, and a low growl come from his throat.

"I'm not leaving my daughter." I could hear his teeth grind together when he spoke.

But that's all I was able to hear, until the darkness swallowed me again.

I woke up in my bed this time. I rolled over to my side, but there was something in my way.

_Huh. That's weird. There wasn't something there before. _

When I peeked out from my closed lids, to see what my barrier was, I saw a bed railing.

_Huh? When the hell did that get there?_

I rolled back over onto my side, and stared up at the ceiling.

"Nessie. Oh, good. You're up. I have breakfast for you downstairs." Bella's soothing voice rang out through my room.

"Alright, Mom. I'll be there in a minute."

I sat up in my bed, and looked around my room. It all looked the same, except the railing on my bed. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and hopped out. I started to stagger as I made my way over to the closet, and when I tripped, I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact with the wood.

It never came.

I opened my eyes, to see Jacob standing in front of me. There were bags under his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot.

_Had he been crying?_

I shook my head, ridding my mind of thoughts for Jacob Black. I shoved out of his grip, and strode into my closet. I grabbed random articles of clothing, and stepped into the bathroom.

When I came out, I nearly ran into Jacob.

"Jacob. Get out. You're not supposed to be here." I said through clenched teeth

"Actually, Edward let me in. We have our first day of school today." He said, in a very calm tone. As if he didn't know that I was infuriated at him.

"I know. Now, get out."

I shoved past him, and stalked out of my room. I danced down the stairs. I was instantly joyous when I came out of my room. I don't know why either.

"Dad, is Uncle Jasper here?" I called out.

"I'm right here, Ness." I turned around to the sound of my uncle's voice.

"Oh. Hey Uncle Jasper! Why are you messing with my emotions?"

His chuckle was a low one, and his response was different.

"Just to keep you happy on your first day of school. Oh, and by the way, I'm just 'Jasper' to you at school. Not 'Uncle' Jasper. 'K?"

"Okay."

I walked into the kitchen, to see Bella over the stove, cooking. A waft of bacon sizzling on the stove came my way, and my mouth began to water.

"Mmmm, smells delicious, Mom."

"Thanks, darling. I miss cooking for Charlie. But at least it doesn't burn to have the fat splash my arm." She giggled lightly, and then got out 2 plates.

"Jacob! Breakfast!" Bella called upstairs.

I sat down at the table, and began to serve myself some of the eggs, bacon, sausage, and fruit that Bella had set out. When I sat my plate back down on the table to begin to eat, Jacob sat down at the table, looking slightly more somber.

Jasper came in the room, despite his obvious distaste for the food I was now eating, and began to change the mood in the room.

"Is something wrong, Jake?" Bella asked, concern lacing her every syllable.

"Nope. Everything's great, Bella. Thanks" Jacob said, smacking his lips at the 'p'.

"Okay" Bella said, walking away from the table. She obviously didn't believe Jake, but let the subject drop.

Within 5 minutes, I had cleaned my plate. I stood from the table, and went to the sink to wash my dishes.

I heard Jake come up behind me. What I wasn't expecting was when he wrapped his arms around my waist, and spun me around to face him. His lips crashed into mine, and my immediate reaction was to kiss him back. When he thought that he was finally getting through to me, he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. That's when I fully remembered last night, and what had happened.

I touched the side of his face, and lightly pulled back. Jake's grip tightened on the small of my back, and he pulled me closer to his body, arching my back. His lips then moved to my neck, as my head fell back, _allowing_ him to continue.

I gasped finally when I realized what I was doing, and shoved him away.

"What did I do now, Ness?" He asked his face level with mine. His eyes had a different tinge in them. A tinge I had never seen before. A....A _seductive_ kind of tinge.

_He's trying to do this to you. He wants you, Nessie. Come on! Let him have you! Just let him get it over with, and he'll stop. _

One part of my head was screaming at me; while the other was screaming:

_Don't let him do this! He'll just think of you as a push over, and easily controlled. Come on! Tough it out! Show him who's boss and tell him no! He said that he'd wait for you; when you're ready. Wait 'til you're ready! Don't let him seduce you, Nessie!_

I couldn't take it. I slammed my lips into his, and kissed him passionately. I knew he would like it. He always did. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and beat him to the chase. I ran my tongue over his upper lip, dug my tongue under his lip.

_Now you did it, Nessie_

He responded instantly, and shoved his tongue in my mouth. Our tongue danced together for the remainder of the time that was meant to be spent packing for school. When Bella finally told us to 'break it up' Jake reluctantly set me back down on the ground. When my feet hit the floor, I ran, vampire speed, upstairs to get all my stuff ready. I heard Jake chuckle from downstairs, and tried to go faster.

_I need to get back to him. I need him, just as much as he needs me. _

When I finally came back downstairs, my hair was a mess, and I was still shoving things in my backpack. Jake immediately took my hand, and led me out the door, as I was raking a brush through my hair. Jake took the other stuff from my hand, and placed them in my backpack for me.

"Okay, Nessie. Remember. Edward and I are your adopted siblings. No 'mom' and 'dad' at school. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Alice are all your siblings too. No 'aunt' or 'uncle' at school, either.

"Is Jake my brother or boyfriend at school?"

"He's whichever you want him to be. If he's your brother though, then you two can't be caught kissing. At all. Got it?"

"Got it. He's my boyfriend."

We continued to walk through the forest, to the Cullen Mansion. Jake kept a close contact to me, and never let a second pass without him touching some part of my body. When we finally came in view of the mansion, Jake stopped touching me. I took this offensively, though I knew I shouldn't. But I couldn't help it.

"I'll be right back, Baby. I just have to go get the car" Jake whispered in my ear, dashing ahead to the garage.

When he entered the garage, I felt a knot tie in my stomach as I couldn't see my boyfriend anymore. I knew where he was... relatively speaking. But I couldn't see him. It made me feel lonely and abandoned. I didn't like it.

I walked around to the porch, over to Alice. I sat down on the front porch swing with her.

"Hey, Alice" I greeted her happily, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Ness. Psyched for your first day of school?"

"Of course!" I said in a mock 'popular girl' voice. And with that, we were doubled over in laughter.

Aunt Alice and I were always ones to get along well. Well, that is, when she's not dragging me against my will from store to store. When I want to go shopping; its fun. When I don't, it's a living hell.

I looked up, and saw Jake sitting in the drivers' seat of his Rabbit. I stood from my seat on the swing, helped Alice up, and went to my boyfriend's car. I climbed in the passengers' side and waved out the window of the car. Alice came to the window then.

"Hey, Ness. 'Wanna do shopping later? Oh, never-mind. You already said yes. Okay! Meet me at my car after school!" She stepped back from the car, and waved back to me.

"See you at school!" She called in her little pixie voice.

I rolled the window back up, and laughed. Jake was speeding down the long 5 mile driveway from the Cullen Mansion, and onto the highway. When he was at the stop sign, he turned to look at me, and kissed me lightly. I turned my head back to the window, when I felt my face get hot. He chuckled and kissed the hollow behind my ear. He then turned his attention back to the road, and went speeding down the highway to the Private School that we were now attending.

Everyone had already graduated at Forks High, meaning none of the Cullen's could go back there for schooling. It was about a 20 mile drive to the school. It was in Seattle. When we pulled up to the school, there were a lot of students mulling around in the parking lot. Apparently we got there in good timing.

I stepped out of the car, and walked over to the shiny silver Volvo that was pulling up about 6 parking spaces away.

"Hey, Edward." I said cheerfully. This was really the only time I'll be able to call him 'Edward' in front of him.

"Ness. We need to talk."

"'Bout what, Edward?" I asked, now honestly curious.

"Follow me." He said, not even rendering that I had spoken to him. He started to walk to the side of a building, which looked like it was the front office. He pulled me to the side, and pushed me up against the brick wall.

"Ness. How much thought have you given to... to... to having sex with....Jacob?"

His eyes bore into mine, demanding an answer.

"No...Not much. Why?" I was utterly stunned by his question.

"Because he sure does take a large chunk out of his day to think about it."

He turned his face away from me, and breathed in deeply.

"Ness. I don't want you near him. You know how much I dislike Jacob, and hearing all his thoughts about wanting to get you in bed with him, it...it... disturbs me, and makes me think that my little girl is going to throw her life away. I don't want you seeing Jacob anymore, Renesmee. He's not right for you. I've seen what he plans, and... It's not a good life for a girl like you. Please, Renesmee. You need to stop seeing Jacob."

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

_He wanted me to break up with m boyfriend, just because he doesn't agree with what he has planned for our future together_?

"Yes. That's exactly why you and Jacob are not to be together."

I began to slowly shake my head.

_No. No. I...I wont let this happen. No. Edward can't tell me who I can and can't date. It's my life. Not his. You've found your soul mate, and I found mine. Jake imprinted on me. So he wouldn't be away from me any less. He's just like how you were Edward. Exactly like you. He always wants to be where I am. Always there to protect me. Just like you and Bella. Why not give me that chance, Dad? _

"Because I said so. And that's the end of it. You're not to see Jacob Black anymore, and yes. I can do that. I'm only doing this because I want what's best for you. Jacob Black....He's not your best. You can do better, Ness. And you'll have to, or you'll never have another boyfriend."

Edward stepped back from me, and turned away from me, with the most pained expression I had ever seen on his face. It really hurt him to say that, but he had to. He just wants what's best for me. Well he's wrong about Jacob.

After slowly walking into the front office, and asking the receptionist for my timetables, I turned from the office, and ran to the bathroom. My face was turning hot, and I was just barely holding back the tears I so wanted to shed. I burst into the bathroom, and stood right behind the door. I pressed myself up against the door, and tried to take a few calming breaths.

They helped.

When I came back out of the bathroom, I was starting to walk to my first class.

Literature.

On my way out of the office, I saw the face of someone that I hoped I would never have to see again.

Edward.

I ran from the office, and streaked down the hallway. The tears I kept from shedding in the bathroom were now freely streaming down my cheeks. I was blind with them running so fast. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and ran into something. I fell to the ground, and just stayed there.

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry. I di- Why are you crying? I didn't hit you that hard did I?" His voice was like honey, and his concern was like velvet. His strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and rocked me back and forth.

Some complete stranger was sitting here. On the floor. In the middle of a hallway. Comforting me.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. It's alright." He repetitively cooed to me. His large hand constantly caressed my hair.

When my sobs finally subsided slightly, he looked down at me, and that's when I saw him.

His eyes. They were a beautiful blue, with hints of gold in them. His hair was slightly tossed around, and his muscles were perfectly chiseled. His shirt was tight on his body. His cheekbones were high up.

"Uh... Hi. I'm Dominic. And, this lovely lady in my lap is....?"

I giggled slightly, and my sobs stopped completely.

"Renesmee. But, everyone calls me Nessie."

"Nessie. Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful lady." He flashed a smile at me, and I saw two beautiful rows of gleaming white teeth.

I began to giggle again. My face was growing hot again.

"I'm sorry to have kept you from class, Dominic." I just loved to say his name. How easily it rolled off my tongue. It was amazing, I loved it.

"No worries. I hate Literature anyways." His face came low, and his lips came very close to my ear and whispered "I would trade any amount of Literature to be able to sit here with a lovely lady like yourself."

My face began to grow warm again. His chuckle was a low and hearty one. His lips then brushed ever-so-lightly across my cheek.

I turned my face towards it, and our lips met. I felt a shock run through me, and I pulled away immediately. My blush deepened, and I turned my face away. I scrambled around, looking for my stuff.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident. I-"But I couldn't finish because Dominic's lips were back over mine. His lips dragged me back to the floor. His hand hesitantly came up to cup my face.

I pulled back again. I gently placed my hand on his chest. He didn't come back, to capture my lips again. Instead, he leaned his forehead on mine.

"I...I have to go. I'm sorry." I scrambled up from the floor again. I grabbed all my stuff and turned to leave. Dominic's hand was around my wrist just when I started to walk.

"Nessie. Wait. Sit with me at lunch?"

_Whoa. Wasn't expecting that._

"Uh...Sure."

"Great. What's your last period before lunch?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"Um..." I quickly looked down at my timetables, and found what period I had before lunch.

"...Geometry."

"Excellent. So do I. I'll meet you there then." He said, winking at me.

"Okay"

I turned back around, and nearly sprinted down the hall to the nearest bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7: Blackouts

**Chapter 7: Blackouts**

As I sprinted down the hallway, away from the angel behind me, my mind was reeling.

_What just happened?_

_Why had he helped me?_

_Why had I kissed him?_

_Why had I _enjoyed _him kissing me?_

_Why am I running away from him now, if I maybe like him?_

_What the hell is happening to me?_

I couldn't come up with any answers though, as the questions got longer and more confusing.

When I rounded the corner, looking back to just see the other side of the new hallway that I was in, I began to sprint. _Vampire _sprint. I reached the bathroom in less than half a second.

I rushed into the bathroom. I turned towards the mirror that hung on the wall opposite me, and rushed over to it to fix my make-up.

_Alice would kill me if she saw how I look right now._

I quickly reapplied my mascara, and eyeliner. I put on a thin layer of lip gloss, and then racked a brush through my hair. I washed my hands about 3 times, and then settled the 'wrinkles' in my outfit.

When I looked descent, I walked out of the bathroom, and roamed the halls for the remainder of the 5 minutes that I had until my first period ended.

When I was walking down the hallway I was in not more than 15 minutes before, I saw _him_ again.

He was standing at his locker. He appeared to be sorting through it. He was muttering under his breath. I strained my ears to try to hear what he was saying, but only caught non-sense words such as 'all over the floor' ' wonder what happened' 'who did it?' 'running like me'. It sounded like he was talking about me, but I didn't think so.

I continued to walk down the hallway towards him. When I was about 5 feet from him, he got out his Biology book, slammed his locker door, and spun around.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I found myself not more than 3 feet from a guy that I hardly knew, and had kissed not more than 20 minutes ago.

"Hey, Nessie. You're back" Dominic said, staring into my eyes, searching for something

"Yeah. I just had to go to the bathroom to fix my make-up. My 'sister', Alice would have killed me if she had seen how disoriented and ugly I looked with my make-up all down my face." I just kept rambling. I don't even know why I was telling him all this. It was all just too weird.

"Oh. I thought you looked perfect. You look perfect without make-up."

I felt my face grow hot, and ducked my head down in an attempt to hide my blush.

"Thanks" I mumbled, scuffing my shoe on the laminate hard wood floors.

"Ness-"

But Dominic was cut off when the bell resounded around the school, signaling the end of first period. When the bell finally ended, Dominic had his hand under my chin and was looking me in the eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed by your blush. It's beautiful." He whispered, and then added "What class do you have next, Nessie?"

I looked down at the books in my arms, and checked the timetables I had received earlier.

"Biology." I said, lifting my head again.

"Great. So do I. I'll take you there." He said, offering me his arm, as if we were about to descend a grand staircase, and enter a party house. I hooked my arm through his, and walked down the hall like this. I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot, with my huge grin spread across my face.

As we entered the Biology room, I went over to a table in the center row of the room, and took the table that was the farthest to the right.

Dominic sat down next to me, setting his books on the edge of the table, and turning to look at me.

_If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now_ I thought as his beautiful blue eyes focused on my topaz ones.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were crying this morning? Or keep it a secret?" Dominic asked, unconsciously moving closer to me. He rested his chin on his hand, and continued to stare into my eyes.

At that moment, Jacob decided to come over to our table.

"Hey, Ness. Where were you in Literature? I thought you were coming with Edwa-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the person sitting beside me.

"Ness, who's this?" Jacob asked, pointing to Dominic.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Dominic Smith. Nice to meet you...." He trailed off, forgetting that he didn't know Jake's name.

"...Jacob" I heard my boyfriend say shaking the hand that Dominic had extended to him; obviously a little disoriented himself.

"So... Back to what I was saying. Why weren't you in Literature? I thought that you were coming in with Edward after you got your timetable from the front office. And what was he talking to you about when he pulled you over to the side of the building. I couldn't hear, and it kinda made me anxious." Jacob just continued to ramble on and on with questions. He seemed to have forgotten that Dominic must have been completely lost with what we were saying.

"First of all, I was in the hallway all of Literature. Yes, I was supposed to come to Literature with Edward, but I ran from him, after he talked to me against the wall. I'll tell you what Edward told me when we get home. After I go shopping with Alice that is..." I added under my breath, only meaning for Jacob to hear.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you later?" He sounded a little... out of place. He stepped away from the table we were sitting at, and left to the other side of the room, to a table that was still unoccupied.

"So....Who's this 'Edward' guy? He kinda sounds like he's your boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend if he was the reason you were running and crying." He chuckled a little, but immediately recomposed himself when he saw me staring at him blankly.

I then burst out in loud rolls of laughter. I was holding my sides, I was laughing so hard.

"Edward....My boyfriend......Impossible....." I said in between rolls of laughter, as I shook my head.

I immediately caught my composer again when I saw the confusion plain on his face.

"Edward isn't my boyfriend. Never has been, and never will be. He has a girlfriend. And, plus, he's my 'brother'. The Cullen's adopted me along with my sister Bella. Our parents died in a car accident about 5 years ago. I've been with them ever since. Bella and Edward are a couple now." I left out the part of Jacob and I being a couple. For some unknown reason, I didn't want Dominic to know that I was taken, because I'm sure that pretty soon, I wouldn't be.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that. I had no idea." Dominic tried to apologize. He truly did seem sorry for bringing back 'bad memories'.

"It's okay. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are my parents now, and I don't mind it either. I love them as I would my real parents. They are my real parents. They really are the only parents I ever had. My biological ones were never home. Always out." I said placing my hand over his.

When our skin touched though, I felt like there had been an electric shock that ran through my hand. I instantaneously pulled my hand back. Dominic did the same, looking a little shocked as well.

"Sorry" He mumbled, laying his hand back down on the table.

At that moment the teacher walked in the classroom, and asked for silence.

"Now, we have two new students today, and I just wanted to go over a little review for them, just so they can catch up." My Biology teacher stated. He wrote his name up on the board in a very neat handwriting.

**Mr. Mackawitze**

Dominic tore out a piece of paper out of his notebook, scrawled across the top of it, and then passed it across the table to where I could easily see it.

How come you were running down the hall then, if Edward's only your brother, and he obviously didn't break up with you?

I reached over to where the note sat, and wrote across it, explaining to him why I had been crying.

'_Why do you even give so much trust to him, when you just met him?'_

A part of me screamed. I honestly didn't even know the answer. I just felt...safe around him.

Because he told me that I couldn't/shouldn't be seeing my boyfriend anymore, because he can tell, from the way he acts around me, that he wants to have sex with me, when Carlisle and Esme would never allow it.

_More like _Edward_ would never allow it. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme could care less, just as long as I'm happy. That's all they really seem to care about. Especially since I'm the only one in the whole family that can still be alive after living with bloodthirsty vampire for 5 years, and never getting myself killed. I'm also the 'miracle child' considering Bella really shouldn't have even been pregnant with me in the first place._

I was roughly yanked out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my upper thigh. I gasped, and looked down to see Dominic's hand there. He immediately took his hand away, obviously just doing that to get my attention. He nodded towards the note that was now in front of me with about a paragraph written on the small sheet of paper.

Is that other guy...Jacob... your boyfriend? He did seem kinda worried about what went on with you and Edward. I'm sorry it seems that all that dog can think about when around you is how good you might in bed with him.

Nessie. Please tell me what you're thinking about.

I stared blankly at the note, as if it should be on fire in front of me, instead of just sitting innocently in front of me.

_Dominic cares about me. _

_NO! He's just observant_

_But then how else would you explain that he thinks that Jake should be better to me?_

_He's just saying what he sees_

_But what he sees is right_

_So what?_

_He might care about me_

_Or, he might just be more observant than you think_

My brain just kept shooting things back and forth. I couldn't take it. I laid my head on the table, and breathed in a ragged breath, trying to settle myself.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mackawitze? I don't think Renesmee looks well. I think she should go see the school nurse."

"You are absolutely correct, Mr. Smith. Ms. Cullen does not look well at all. Yes, go right ahead, and take her to the nurse."

I felt Dominic's cool hands lift me up slowly, and took me to the door of the classroom. As we left the classroom, I couldn't help but hear a low whimper coming from where Jacob was sitting. I twisted my head slightly in his direction, and saw that his eyes held pain in them. He wanted to know why I was acting so weird.

_So do I. I wish I knew what was wrong, but I don't. Dammit._

As soon as we were out the door, and it was closed safely behind us, he scooped me up in his arms, and carried me to the nurse. He walked swiftly and fluidly down the hallway, towards the nurses.

When we came around a corner of the school, he stopped. Dominic slowly sank to the floor, set me down on the ground, and placed his hand over my forehead.

His hand felt warm. It felt very uninviting. I groaned, as he pressed his hand harder on my head.

"Dammit" He mumbled under his breath.

'_Dammit'. He sounded as if something was wrong. As if I had a fever or something. That's weird though. I felt fine. Well, sort of. My stomach is seriously acting up, and I feel kinda dizzy. But that's about it... _

A few seconds after I thought these words, Edward was hovering over me, inspecting my limbs.

"What happened?" I heard Edward say with clenched teeth.

"I really don't know. She was fine one second, and the next, her head was on the table, and her breathing was extremely shallow. I got worried, and asked to take her to the nurse. I checked, or at least tried to, her forehead for a fever. She felt a little warm, but that was to be expected." He added, brushing his fingers over my cheek.

When Edward saw that I had nothing bruised or broken, he lifted me from the ground, and turned towards the school parking lot.

_Dominic!!!! Dad, we can't leave Dominic!!_

"You best come along with us, Dominic." Edward said, turning his head slightly to the left. Dominic was quickly beside us, keeping pace with Edward as he took me to the Volvo.

When we got outside, it was drizzling. He started jogging to the Volvo, not wanting me to get even the slightest bit wet. Dominic hopped into the front seat with Edward, and not long after, we were speeding towards the hospital.

I had started slipping in and out of consciousness as we got closer to the hospital. Edward obviously wanted to bring me to Carlisle, for he was bypassing about 3 other hospitals.

As the haze that had settled over my mind began to lift again, I heard someone typing quickly on a keyboard.

"I need to speak to Carlisle Cullen, immediately." I heard Edward nearly growl to the receptionist.

"Dominic, go find a wheelchair that I can put Ness in." Edward seemed to be going out of control.

_A wheelchair? I can walk perfectly fine, Dad. I don't need you and Dominic to hover over me._

"Humor me, Nessie" Edward replied to my thoughts, setting me in the wheelchair that Dominic had brought over.

When Dominic thought that Edward wasn't looking, he swept a light kiss over my cheek. He recomposed himself when he heard a pair of urgent footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Edward." Carlisle said, pain and confusion sweeping over his face

"Carlisle, I need help. Something's wrong with Nessie. I can't tell if she has a fever or not. According to Dominic," He nodded his head in Dominic's direction. "She passed out in the middle of Biology."

"Was today blood-typing?" Carlisle asked nonchalantly.

"No." Was Dominic's answer, and worry was laced through all his movements.

How softly he stroked my hair. How lightly he swept away the little beads of sweat that had begun to build up at the nape of my neck.

"Alright, Edward. Come, and bring her on back. Let's just check to see if everything's alright with you." Carlisle said, slightly relieved that it was something like this, instead of me being drugged or something like that.

Dominic wheeled me behind Edward, who was up with Carlisle, talking in low urgent voices.

As we turned a corner, Dominic almost ran into a nurse. He swerved out of the way just in time, and I was jostled everywhere.

My head hit the wall that was right next to us at the time, and tears welled up in my eyes. Edward stopped dead in his tracks, and ran back to where I was holding back my tears and clutching at my head.

"Shhhh. Calm down Ness. It's alright. You're alright." Edward cooed to me, rubbing soothing circles in my back, and he pressed me close to his body.

When I was being lifted up, my vision was hazing over. I didn't know where we were, whether or not we were still in the hallway, or if Carlisle had brought us to one of the rooms.

When I felt the slightest presser on my head, I blanked out completely.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Nessie. Nessie. Nessie? Can you hear me?" I heard Dominic trying to tell me something, some time later.

_Yes, I can hear you! Where the hell am I?"_ I wanted so badly to say.

The haze was starting to lift further, and I could hear my heart monitor speed up slightly as my breathing came faster. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I saw Dominic.

_I could get used to waking up like this._

I heard Edward give a low chuckle to my thought.

When Dominic finally saw that I was, again, conscious, a large grin spread across his face.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright, Nessie!" Dominic said, sweeping his lips lightly over my cheek.

When he recomposed himself, Carlisle walked in, a small file in his hand, and a bright smile on his face.

"Well, Nessie. Everything seems fine. You just need to be getting more sleep, and eating more regularly. Take more vitamins in the morning, that way you don't loose those that are important." Carlisle handed me a small sheet of paper, and it must have had my prescription on it. I held it in front of me, and read it.

Vitamin C

Vitamin D

Vitamin E

Obviously, Carlisle didn't think that I was getting enough nutrition.

"Well, now that you're up, and can comprehend everything that is going on around you, you are free to go whenever you please. I'll see you at home tonight, alright?" Carlisle added, his friendly, fatherly voice coming back, and overtaking his professional, business voice.

"Of course, Dad." I said, getting up from the bed I was lying on, and went over to give Carlisle a hug.

Dominic wrapped his arm around my waist, directing me through the hospital, slightly behind Edward.

When we stepped out of the hospital, it was just beginning to pour, and so we had to run (at a human pace) to the Volvo that was parked near the entrance.

When we all were inside the shelter of the silver 2008 Volvo, Edward cranked up the heat, just to keep me warm.

He pulled out of the parking lot, and was speeding his way back to the school.

All was silent on the drive back to the school. It took not much more than 30 minutes to get back to the school, even with Edward speeding at 105mph.

___________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8 : Choose

Chapter 8: Choose

Edward was speeding his way back to the school. Though we were going pretty fast, it still took forever to get back.

Every few minutes, Dominic would look back at me, and stroke my cheek. It really was soothing. His hand felt nice and warm on my face, and so soft. Yet, at the same time, his hand was so cold and hard. It was weird, but I didn't bother ponder the thought, for I was fighting to keep myself looking like I was asleep, so Dominic would continue to stroke my cheek.

A guilty pleasure, I know. By, what more do you expect from a hormonal "teenager"?

We arrived at the school about 20 minutes later. And about five minutes after my façade was a lost cause. Dominic's eyes were on my face when I had finally opened my eyes, and they seemed to have more gold in them then they had when I had bumped into him earlier this morning.

'_Huh, that's weird. His eyes changed colors... Just like...' _

But I stopped myself from thinking that, for if he were a vampire, like he is in my dreams, his eyes wouldn't be able to be the beautiful baby blue that I love. And his hands wouldn't be warm to me. They should be cold. If he were a vampire like Bella and Edward, then his eyes should be a golden color, not a baby blue. That wouldn't be possible to have them blue...

'_But Bella did have her eyes as a brown when she saw Charlie when she was pregnant with me'_

'_No, his eyes are just able to change colors. That's it. Hes not a mystical creature. Just a regular human being. Like half of me. Human's eyes can change colors. Cant they?'_

I was snapped roughly out of my arguing thoughts by a hand on my face, which was cold, but warm at the same time. I opened my eyes, and saw a violently beautiful face above my own, and just barely suppressed a scream. His eyes were the gold that I had grown up with, and his bronze tinted hair hung loosely around his neck.

"Come on, Nessie. We have to go." Edward's musical voice said to me quietly. I nodded my head, and sat up slowly, so as not to get a head rush. I opened the door to the backseat of the silver Volvo, and just barely missed hitting Dominic in his butt.

I hopped out of the Volvo, before he could notice, and walked back to the school next to Dominic.

He silently slipped his hand in mine when we got up to the sidewalk. I was slightly surprised, but wrapped my hand around his, and continued walking. His hand felt comfortable. Safe. Like nothing could hurt me, just as long as I was in the arms of Dominic. And I loved that feeling.

As if reading my mind, Dominic slithered his arm around my waist.

'_What a perfect gentleman'_ I thought, as I snuggled closer to him. _'I could get very used to this...'_ I thought guiltily.

Dominic let go of my waist, strode forward a little, opened the office door, and held it for me. I blushed a rosy pink as I stepped into the 72 degrees climate controlled room of the Administration building of the posh private school that we now attended to.

The lady behind the front counter turned around at the sound of the low buzzing that came whenever the door was opened. She looked suspiciously at me, eyeing me up and down. This made me feel a little self- conscious, and I crossed my arms in front of my chest defensively.

Only when I felt Dominic's arm snake back around my hips did I walk forward towards the toad-like looking woman. Her glasses hung loosely around her neck, just barely suspended there with a chain. She had a wart next to her nose, and make-up that was much too light for her skin tone. Her eye-shadow was a deep purple, making it seem more like a vampire from a horror film. Her outfit was extremely out of date, and her mouth was set in a deep frown.

"Welcome to Academy DaVinci. What can I do for you people today?" Said the office clerk. Her voice even sounded croaky.

'_This woman will forever scare the living daylights out of me.' _ I thought bitterly.

I heard Edward come through the Administration building door, and walk straight up to the woman with a very business like expression on his face.

"Hi, yes. My name is Edward Cullen. My father is Carlisle Cullen. He works at the Seattle South Port Hospital, and I have a hand written note from him saying that the three of us: my little sister Renesmee Cullen, Dominic Smith, and myself be excused from all our upcoming classes for today. You see, Renesmee passed out in the middle of class. We took her to the hospital, and my father said it be best for her to stay home. Dominic is the only one who knows exactly what happened, and I am the only legal driver. My father wishes that the school understands, and excuses us from the rest of the school day." Edward said in a low voice.

He explained everything that had happened, showed the clerk the note and silently waited for her to make sure that it was really from Carlisle and not just a note written by Edward.

"Yes, that would be fine. I will make sure to tell your teachers." The clerk said to Edward once she had gone through the procedure to make sure it was a real emergency, and went onto her computer to excuse us all. When she was done, she looked to the side of Edward, straight at me and said, "I hope you feel better, darling."

I nodded stiffly, holding my stomach as it started to churn unevenly again. I doubled over in pain, and Dominic quickly drew me back outside. When the cool autumn air hit my face, I breathed in sharply and my stomach calmed. Dominic swept his hand over my forehead where small beads of sweat started to build, and lightly kissed my hairline.

"Everything will be alright, Nessie. I'll stay with you until you feel 100% again. I promise." Dominic whispered to me, and I felt his hand start rubbing small, soothing circles in my back. I immediately felt at ease, and if I could have, would have melted right then and there.

His hand wrapped around the back of my neck, and slowly pulled my face close to his, and his lips lightly pressed against mine. My eyes fluttered closed, and I lightly pressed my lips to his in response. I felt his grip faintly intensify as he kissed me deeper.

'_I am such a slut. Here I am, kissing a guy I just met today, but have been dreaming about for about a week now, and I hardly feel bad about it! Though Edward told me that I cant see Jacob anymore, that doesn't mean that hes not still my boyfriend.... yet. I love Jacob, but I don't know if I can keep that going much longer...' _

I felt my heart deepen with longing for Dominic and dwindle for Jacob. I know what that meant. I had to break up with Jacob. I had to. Not just because of how bad I felt for cheating on him, but because I don't want him and Edward to get into a fight about who can have me. I would much rather keep my bachelor choosing to me. I know that Jacob wont leave me. He imprinted. He has to stay with me. Even if it kills him. But that doesn't mean that I have to stay with him. He's my best friend. I think that's all he should be.

Dominic pulled back from my lips when he felt me stiffen in his arms. He placed his hand gently on my cheek and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Nessie, is something bothering you?" Dominic asked, concern lacing every syllable. His eyes were pained, as he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking. I'm sorry for scaring you." I said, shaking my head to try to convince him (and myself) that I was okay.

"I'm glad to hear that. Nessie?"

"Yes?"

"Will you honor me with your presence at a meal with me today?" Dominic asked, being a complete gentleman again.

I grinned, and nodded my head vigorously.

"Great. I already asked your dad, and he said that if you say 'yes' then I can. I just have to have you home by sundown, and keep your virginity in tack." Dominic smiled mischievously, and I giggled at his face. He looked so cute when he was joking. Hell, he looked adorable just looking at me. Let alone purposely looking adorable.

I soon found myself falling head over heels for this guy that I just met today. He was charming, and perfect gentleman, and had a great sense of humor. I found that we easily had a lot in common. I don't know if this will be the one that I will be able to share my deepest secret with, but it is, I will gladly share the rest of our lives together.

Dominic grabbed my hand, and led me to his car that was parked on the other side of the school, in the student parking lot. We had to pass our lockers anyways to get our stuff, but that didn't really do anything to slow us down. When we reached my locker, I silently wished that Dominic will remember the number and wait here for me after classes.

But that was just a stupid fairytale thing. No body ever really did that. Edward only did that just to make Bella like him. But I know that no one will do that for me. I don't think anyone will want to impress me that much, or want to be around me that much. It was just a stupid fantasy, but hey. I'm a girl with a dream.

When we finally got all our stuff, we headed to the back parking lot where all the student cars were parked. I walked less than half a pace behind Dominic, that way it didn't look like I knew where I was going, because granted, I really didn't.

Dominic stopped when we were in the middle parking lane, and had a gorgeous black mini sports car sitting in park in front of us. My eyes popped wide open when I saw Dominic pull a set of keys out of his pocket, and disarm the car alarm. He pushed another button, and the trunk popped open. He turned to face me, his arm outstretched as if he were waiting for something.

"May I take your baggage, my lady?" He asked in a very well played old English accent.

I giggle softly like an ignorant school girl, and handed him my bag.

I just ogled at him when he walked over to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door, waiting for me to come over, and take my seat.

"Do you seriously have an SLK 55 AMG Mercedes?!" I nearly shrieked. I couldn't get the thought of how expensive this car is. Aunt Rosalie had taught me everything I need to know about cars, and this car cost a serious amount of money to buy, and then almost twice as much to insure.

"Yes, I seriously have an SLK 55 AMG Mercedes. Why does that come as such a surprise to you?" Dominic asked, cocking an eyebrow at me. Which might I add just made him even cuter (if that was even possible).

"Just...Just because not very many people around here can afford a car like this, let alone be able to insure it. That's all." I stared at the car again. I always wanted this car. It was just a glorious car. Went up to 250 MPH had great sound system, it was just a great car. But knowing the cost, Bella would flip. And then when she saw the speed that it went up to, she would die. Again.

I ran my hand over the sleek black airbrushed paint as I walked around the passenger side, all the while Dominic was just laughing at how bizarre I was acting... over a car!

When I finally got the door, I rested my hand atop Dominic's, leaned in a little, and pecked him on the cheek. Then I swiftly slid into the low-rising seat of the passenger side of the car. He quietly closed the door behind me, and was swiftly in the driver's seat before I even realized that he had closed the door. He slipped the key into the ignition, and I felt the Mercedes purr to life. She hummed idly under us. Dominic then turned to me, his hand resting on the back of the headrest of the passenger seat, and looked at me.

"So, where to?" He asked nonchalantly. His head twisted back a little, so he was looking out the back window, and began to back up. I looked over at him in astonishment. He was letting me choose where we went to eat?! Jake never did that. Hell, he'd never taken me out anywhere. Always thought that Edward and Bella would say 'no'. MY eyes grew wide when he was just sitting at the stop sign, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, uh... I don't know. Seafood alright with you?" I asked, worried. I never really got to make my own decisions. Someone else always made them for me. But apparently when I was with Dominic, I would always make the decisions... And I liked it that way. He didn't treat me like a little baby. He treated me like he would anyone else. Or at least I hope. I hate having special treatments from people. It made me feel like I was having unnecessary attention drawn to me. And I really didn't like being noticed. Another trait I got from my beloved mother.

Dominic turned right, onto the street leading to the highway. Though we were consistently gaining speed, his hand stayed on my seat, right next to my face. And every few seconds, he would turn his head and look at me. As if he were making sure that I was still there. Or really there.

"Seafood it is. Anything is alright with me, just to make you smile." Dominic said, glancing over at me with the words in his eyes. **(AN- Listen to 'Just To See You Smile' by Tim McGraw. I think it is a song that really relates to this story. How both Dominic and Jacob feel about Nessie... heehee.) **I ducked my head, as I felt a deep blush redden my face. My face lit up with joy, and embarrassment and I heard a little giggle break away from me. Dominic's hand started to smooth my hair, and brush my cheek as we drove to Port Angeles.

And that's when I looked at the speedometer, and found out that we were going 105 MPH!! I looked frantically at Dominic, but he seemed at complete ease. His eyes kept darting between me and the road, and he stayed on the road so easily. When he glanced over at me now, and he saw the complete and utter fear on my face, he grew anxious.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Dominic said, his hand hooking behind my neck, and turning my head to face him.

"Uh, that face the your going 105 MPH IN A 65 SPEED ZONE!!" My voice grew more hysterical as I finished my sentence.

"Dominic, please slow down!" I pleaded with him. I didn't know how well he could drive, and seeing him speeding like this scared me. Not for me though. For the person behind the wheel. I didn't want him to die, because he was trying to impress me.

Dominic slowed down to 70 MPH, just above the speed limit, and this made me much calmer. I didn't want him to die. And if that mean that I had to be with him 24/7, then I'll do it.

"Nessie, I think we need to talk."


End file.
